


I saw it all along

by makingitwork



Series: Couples Who Kill [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abigail's a murder, Bottom-Will, Dominant Hannibal, Family, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Male on Male, Murder, Sex, Slash, Spoilers for Season 2 finale, Top-Hannibal, Will and Hannibal and like fathers, Will teaching Abigail to murder, Will's a murder, after season 2, good dad Will, relationships, weird crazy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hannibal had discovered that Will was very much alive, he had to go and find him. A response of any other sort would have been incredibly...</p><p>Rude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I saw it all along

After Hannibal had discovered that Will was very much alive, he had to go and find him. A response of any other sort would have been incredibly...

rude.

The fine Doctor had connections everywhere, but that wasn't how he found out. He found out by Freddie Lounds, who really, by now, should stop advertising her wish for death. Lord knows she'd come close enough far too many times. It was another biting article, and Hannibal had to wonder for her manners, to Will, who had in fact, not killed her, you would presume more courtesy was in order. Freddie Lounds was a pig. But she was much more useful alive than dead. The article had been vicious, she accused Will of being a serial killer- yet again. But it had near to no credibility or evidence, and the very next day, the story had miraculously disappeared.

But Hannibal had seen it.

And now, he was lurking in the thick forest shrubbery, watching a little cottage, with a little car beside it. A huge thunderous steam metre metres behind it, were footprints were engraved on the soil as though an advertisement. Will Graham lived here. Isolated. Alone. Hannibal- who was not sure exactly what his intentions for coming back were, to sneak a peak, or to finish the job- wondered why Will had moved so far away. Did the FBI fear Hannibal would come back? Or did Will lose every sense of himself? 

Dogs were playing happily in the long, green grass, and then Hannibal, from his perfect vantage point, watched, as Will stepped out of his house. 

He was smiling.

Doctor Lecter wasn't sure how he found that. Will, he looked the same, maybe slightly more muscled than before, but still the same, lean, lithe man, Hannibal had so skilfully manipulated. He wore jeans, and a plaid shirt, with a green fishing hat, he petted his dogs, and looked out at the fine majesty of his land. Because there was no one here for miles, and everything was so remarkably...Will-like. 

"Abby!" Will called loudly, and Hannibal would have jumped if he was a lesser man, as he watched Will turn to look at the house with a faint grin on his face "This isn't a fashion show! Hurry up!" He would have thought William insane, if not for the reply

"One sec, Dad!"

It told him so much, and yet it told him very little.

It told him, Abigail was alive. And made him realise that he should have been far more efficient in killing her, and Will, but he could not help but be impressed by the way the two had found each other. Had held on. Abigail had been Hannibal's gift to Will, and Will was adamant to take it. The 'dad' threw him off, he had been gone for over a year, but that was a development. However, it didn't tell him how they came to be like that. What their relationship was.

A teenage girl, with dark hair and pale skin bounded out of the house, dressed very much like Will, with jeans, boots, a chequered shirt, her hair done up in a bun, she beamed "I had to do my hair,"

Will rolled his eyes, not bothering to lock the front door, and why would he? And picked up a backpack that had been resting on the porch chair, he slung it over his shoulder, and the two walked down the steps "Who's gonna see your hair? You're wearing a hat."

"No way," she laughed, shaking her head "I told you, I am too old for a hat."

"Too old for a hat?! That's ridiculous, I wear a hat! I'm older than you,"

Abigail ran forward, and Hannibal began to stalk, moving parallel with them like a predator so he could keep watching, intrigued. He'd missed that the most about Will Graham- well, maybe second most, how the young man with tousled brown curls, and wide blue eyes, managed to intrigue him without even meaning too. Everything about Will screamed Hannibal Lector. "Yeah, but I'm a girl, besides, we don't need them, they never see us coming,"

"It's not about them seeing us, it's about the sun. Your head gets hot, you get hot, you start sweating, you're more worried about feeling less sticky than tracking the prey," his words were wise, and Abigail jogged back to his side as they kept moving forward, he wrapped his arm around her, in what looked like a gesture that had taken many months to emerge, but Abigail appreciated it greatly, and snuggled into her fathers side, Will had to smile "But this is your first solo, so I guess," he sighed "You do it how you see fit,"

Abigail kissed his cheek, sprinting forward again, eager, and Hannibal had to wipe a stray tear that emerged from nowhere. She was so much like Misha. "It's not really by first solo."

"Yeah it is," Will teased "You've killed teenage girls, this, this one is your first man. A real man. An alpha. It'll feel different, more powerful." 

Now that, was very interesting. Hannibal couldn't stop his eyes from widening in surprise, he first thought they were hunting Elk, but they were hunting people. He couldn't contain his smile. He had done wonders on them both. He tracked them both, as they tracked who they were looking for, for about half an hour, and then Will gripped Abigail's arm, and they both lay in the long grass, Hannibal had to half climb up a tree, to get a good look, and still hear. 

"There," Will whispered, opening the back pack and pulling out some rope, a silver blade, a wrench, and a plastic container. "Do you see him?"

Abigail had to look for a bit longer, head low, eyes flickering, and then she nodded "I see him, Dad,"

Will pushed the rope and blade towards her, looking almost reluctant "You sure you wanna do this one alone?"

Hannibal had to push down the strong emotions that rose at the look on Will's face. Protective, loving, worried. Abigail nodded, getting into a crouch, tucking the knife into her pocket, holding the rope, she nodded "Don't worry, I've got this."

"Okay..." he still looked reluctant "Remember the strangle hold-"

"I know, Dad," she whispered, sneaking forward

"And the eye lock!"

"I know," she sighed, sounding very much the normal teenager being told to read the question properly in the exam. Will bit his bottom lip, but couldn't help himself

"And remember, if he gets you a ba-"

Abigail turned to him, smiling softly "Dad," she whispered "I know. You've taught me everything. Let me do this, I promise, I'll make you proud," 

Will gave a shaky breath "I'll be here if you need help,"

"You always are,"

Hannibal watched in poorly concealed awe and Abigail crouched and stalker, like a wolf, a skill Will had no doubt taught her, she got closer, and closer, to the large man who was fishing. So close, Hannibal knew he would have been able to smell her. She moved quickly, suddenly, a snap of her legs, and she had the burly bad in a head lock, she wrapped the rope tight around his neck and pulled, hard. Hannibal felt his breath quicken, and he turned to watch Will, who watched critically, but pride beamed through his eyes unfiltered. Abigail pulled the knife out moments before the man lost consciousness, and slashed it across his face, so he could feel the pain, the crippling agony, he fell, crumpling into the shallow part of the stream, and Abigail stood, breathless and shaking 

"Dad!" She yelled, and she was quivering, Hannibal watched Will stand, alert.

"Are you alright?" he asked, starting to jog towards her

"Dad!" She screamed "Daddy!"

And Will started sprinting full pelt, feet splashing as he ran through the river and collected Abigail into his arms, were she buried her face into his neck, crying. "It's okay," he whispered, stroking down her back "You did it, felt good huh?"

"S-so good," she murmured, crying turning to a gentle laughter, still laced with anxiety "It felt...s-so different." She flexed her knuckles "I looked into his eyes, like you said."

Will kissed her forehead, looking down at the body "You were excellent. I knew you would be," he grinned, and they both knelt down beside the corpse, Abigail welding the knife. "So, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

Hannibal couldn't move. Of all the things he had seen so far, this one, was the nicest surprise. He watched as they carved the man open, pulling at ribs with the wrench, and then extracting the lungs, the heart, and a part of the liver, for some sort of pie. They placed them into the container, and then Will whistled loudly, the sound echoed, and the seven dogs came sprinting, it took about ten minutes, but when the dogs arrived, they dived onto the remains of the man, a beautiful way to get rid of evidence. Abigail and Will started a slow trek back to the house. 

"Can you tell me why we did that, Abby?" Will asked, picking up his bag, and absentmindedly wiping blood from Abigail's chin. 

"Because he insulted Hannibal."

"That's right," Will nodded his approval "He was being rude. We don't stand people being rude about family." He tapped the lid of the container thoughtfully "It's just not done."

"Do you think Papa does that where he is? Do you think that whenever someone insults us, he kills them?"

"I don't know," Will said honestly, looking up at the blue sky "But your Papa was a good man."

Abigail looked reluctant "If he was so good, why'd he leave us?"

"Abigail." Will's voice was stern, and heart warmingly, Hannibal knew this was a conversation they had a lot. About him. The idea was beautiful, the thought of the three of them as a family, Abigail would be the perfect daughter. And Will...Hannibal had never been as intoxicated by someone in his whole life. If there was ever to be anyone, it would be Will. "Stop. You know that he didn't have a choice. He thought I'd betrayed him."

"But you didn't!" She insisted "He should have stuck around long enough to hear your side of the story! You talk all the time about how he was such a great hunter- well a hunter knows his pray! And Hannibal didn't know you! He was wrong!"

"Hey," Will brushed her hair back softly comfortingly "Even the best hunter can make a mistake when thoughts are clouded by emotion. You can't blame the bear for killing another bear, when that bear was dressed up like a hunter."

"I know," she said petulantly, honestly, wringing her hands "I just...I always thought he'd never fall for the disguise. I saw you for what you were. I knew you were like us. He didn't see you,"

"Let's not talk about it anymore," Will offered, as they approached their quiet house, one of the dogs had not rushed to dismember and gorge on the body miles out, but remained on the porch. Will frowned, kneeling to examine him "Winston might need to go to the vet," he rubbed the dogs stomach "I'll take him on Monday,"

"Where do you think he is?" Abigail asked, opening the front door and looking down at Will "If you had to guess?"

"What, you gonna go looking for him?" Will cocked a handsome eyebrow, and Abigail rolled her eyes 

"I'm not stupid. I just...I dream of him sometimes, Id like to have a proper backdrop to those dreams," her voice was so innocent, even though her hands were still red with what they'd done, Will nodded

"I think it's either Greece or France, I can't decide. One of those, I'm sure." Abigail nodded, heading upstairs. Will stared thoughtfully at the spot she'd been, before kissing Winston's head, and whistling loudly, calling for the other dogs to come back, there was the sound of pawing footsteps in the distance.

Of course, Will was right. He was in France. Very much in love with the little chateau, but now...now he could envision himself here. With them. A family. For once, he was so confused as to how to process this information. Could it be true? Could he have misjudged Will and almost thrown away the only two people in his life he could ever truly love? Hannibal didn't often make mistakes. but it felt as though he had made one now. Will was right. He had been a bear, who had tried to kill another bear, which was dressed up like a hunter. But Abigail was right too. Hannibal, of all people, should have seen that Will was a ferocious, brilliant, killer, hiding as a righteous justice bringer. He should have seen it. But he hadn't. Because he had refused to believe that there could be a happy ending out there for someone like him.

He snuck into the house that night, after watching them enjoy their lung pie, it smelt delicious, not as classy as Hannibal's fine dining, but it smelt of home, ironically enough. He stood in the darkness, and waited.

Sure enough, Will's predator instincts, more honed now, recognised a threat in his house, and he came down the stairs slowly, wide eyed, gun in hand. He glanced around the shadows, and Hannibal took time to admire him close up. Shirtless in the summer heat, the scar was jagged and beautiful down his muscled and otherwise flawless torso. His baggy sweatpants hung low on his hips, and his hair was now a tousled mess of dark curls falling hotly into dark eyes. He pointed his gun right at the shadow were Hannibal was standing. "Show yourself before I blow your face off." Will growled. Hannibal had to smile

"How would killing me make you feel, Will?"

Will froze. He stepped back in disbelief, shaking. He knew that voice. That accent. Those words. The familiar smell of safety and rich fabric. "Hannibal?" he whispered, tentatively, untrustingly, and Hannibal's heart quickened at the hope and obvious want in Will's words. But then Will shook his head, clicking the safety off "I know it's not Hannibal, no games. Step out. If you're interesting enough, I just might let you live."

Hannibal stepped out of the shadows, and he grinned "What about me, Will? Am I interesting enough to live?"

"I don't really find you that interesting," Will lied, dropping the gun to the floor and stepped forward, eyes glittering with hope "Is that really you? Is this a dream?"

"Will," Hannibal held out his arms, and like a perfect, perfect, dream, Will launched himself into the firm embrace, burying his head into Hannibal's shoulders, inhaling the scent of him, his tears wetting Hannibal's expensive coat.

"Hannibal," he choked, arms latching on so tightly to the lapels of his jacket, pressing every line and muscle of his body against his old therapist, he made a wounded sound into Hannibal's shoulder "I missed you so much," he whispered into Hannibal's neck, pressing a shaky, desperate kiss there.

It was more than the welcome he needed. But then, Will had often surpassed expectations. "I'm truly sorry, Will," he said calmly, sincerely, kissing above Will's ear, one hand on Will's back, the other, nestled snugly in his hair "I was wrong about you. I was wrong about your motives. I was wrong to try and cut you out of my life, but fate has given me a second chance. Here you are, here you both are, yearning for me. Yearning for me as I have not stopped yearning for you."

"N-not stopped?" Will pulled back to look up hopefully "R-really?"

"But of course," Hannibal let a smile grace his features, kissing Will softly, but the younger one didn't want softness. He wanted proof that this was real, and he pinned Hannibal roughly against the wall, arms tight around his neck, hoisting his legs to encircle Hannibal's waist, and grind against them. Hannibal's intake of breath was sharp and lustful, and he bit down on Will's lip hard, hands cupping and squeezing Will's ass appreciatively. "We will be a family now." He promised, grinding Will down onto him. "We will be together."

Will let out an amazed, shaky breath "I knew we would be. I knew. I saw it."

"Of course you did," Hannibal tilted his head back as Will sucked a mark under his jaw "My beautiful boy," he ran his fingers through Will's curls "Of course you did, you saw everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading to the end :)  
> x
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any prompts for Hannibal/Will, I'd love to take a stab at them. 
> 
> Get it, take a stab?
> 
> Come on, that's worth a kudos :)


End file.
